Unexpected but true
by Katniss greengrass
Summary: When Meredith was 15 she got pregnant with twins but when she starts her internship she meets the father again. this story was given to me by GA Jane Doe so thankyou and plese read
1. Chapter 1

**Um I would like to thank GA Jane Doe for giving me this story to finish .um the first chapter is hers I really did not change it much i only added a few words. So thank you soo much and you are a such a good i not going to be using a beta reader on this fic only because i plan on finishing it within a few days cuz in drivers ed and i have a job. aso if any out ther would like to be my beta or if you would like to correct my grammer for me message me and ill take it from there. and as ussual please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write.**

* * *

"Night Hayden." Meredith said walking out of her sons room and across the hall to her daughters room and knocked on the door frame whilst entering, "Kaia can you make sure your brother is up before seven tomorrow you can't be late for you first day of school, and don't forget to lock the door." Mer said looking at her daughter who could be the spitting image of her except for her eyes.  
"Yes Mom." Kaia said turning round and looking for her bag.  
"Don't tell me you have lost your bag again." Meredith said rolling her eyes and putting the pile of clothes on the cluttered desk.  
"Er... No.." Kaia said looking under her bed.  
"We've only been here a week and already it looks like a bomb has gone off in here." Meredith said pushing a path in the clothes covering the floor.  
"Its a bit of color in this boring house." Kaia said pulling the bag out from behind her desk and chucking it onto the bed.  
"Yeah well goodnight." Meredith said walking out the door.

Meredith woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing and total darkness, she sat up and opened her bedside table and pulling out a worn year book picture, she thought back to when she was a freshman and when she got pregnant. The picture was of the father of her kids, he was a senior when she was a freshman and at a party one night he got her pregnant. She slowly rolled out of bed and placed the photo back into the draw whilst hitting the alarm clock and throwing back the start her first day at SGH.

* * *

i know it was short but chapter 2 is much longer but plese review.


	2. Chapter 2

once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write.

* * *

MERIDITH POV

I hate mornings especially in Seattle. why did I have to take Richard offer and why did I say no I have too many bad memories of Seattle to last a life time and I don't want my kids growing up in rain soaked city . but no I was the sucker and took the offer I was supposed to intern. At mass gen now if in the rain soaked city of Seattle. and I a living legends daughter so every will think I'm getting special treatment. Now I have to be silent since I don't want to wake up Hayden and kaia. I really hate leaving them on there first day of middle school. Just like my mother did to me so many times . and I do not want to be like her I will just take them out to eat on my day off to celebrate .Oh well I need coffee or I will end up being wrapped around a tree and on the way to SGH as a patient and not as a doctor.

**XXXXX SGH**

"Hey I Isobel Stevens and but every calls me izzy and you must be and very excited to be here are you ??" jumping

" I'm Meredith and yeah " said Meredith while looking down toying with her shoe

" okay just Meredith" said izzy

"but I wondering do you have a last name" said izzy

"Umm yeah I do it is G" just as Meredith was going to say grey she was interrupted by bailey saying "I want my inters right now. Grey, Stevens Yang, O'Malley and karev.

Okay I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not going to change. You will answer every page. And a Run … a run... That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours. You're Interns. Nobodies. Bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs. Write orders. Work every second night 'til you drop and don't complain! The call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number three. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me. Unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four: the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Rule number five: when I move, you move." Said bailey

"Wow no wonder she Is called the Nazi :said Izzy half running half walking and half running to keep pace with the rest of the group.

Assignments for today lets see karev and O'Malley pit. yang labs , Stevens rectal exams and grey go see Dr. shepherd he has a new patient Katie Bryce. NOW" Said bailey.

"As in DR .Derek shepherd" said Meredith

"Yes that is the only DR. Derek shepherd I know of. AND WHY are you asking" said bailey

"Umm no reason just making sure". Said Meredith

* * *

plese review and i know my grammer sucks but im a teenager who does this for FUN. this is my way revelingn stress. so plesae dont not give me any more than i all ready have. aso if any out ther would like to be my beta or if you would like to correct my grammer for me message me and ill take it from there. and as ussual please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

this is my third capter i know it is moving fast but i might slow it down i really want to get to the main part of the review and i know my grammer sucks but im a teenager who does this for FUN. this is my way revelingn stress. so plesae dont not give me any more than i all ready have. aso if any out ther would like to be my beta or if you would like to correct my grammer for me message me and ill take it from there. and as ussual please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write.

* * *

"Hey burke and shepherd the new bunch of interns are here I wonder how stupid they are? "Said mark while looking at the OR bored seeing if there was any thing cool going on.

"Well they can't be too stupid one is Ellis gray's daughter." Said burke

"Wait you mean Meredith Grey" said Derek and mark at the same time with disbelief in there eyes.

"Umm Yeah I guess that is the only grey we have in this place as a doctor and well I see you later". Said burke

"Wow I have not seen her since graduation when you broke up with her and she was only a freshman you broke her. And I bet she is still smoking". Said mark

"What do you mean I broke her? "Said Derek

"Well you umm deflowered her Marjory and then dumped her. You Broke her. Oh I got to go to some boob job see ya" said mark.

XXXXX

Meredith POV

"Okay I got to man up and say hey yeah when had sex 13 ½ years ago yeah you got me pregnant sorry I did not call I was too busy being knocked up at the age 15 and yeah we had twins together one boy and one girl. What I thinking I cant say that he'll think I a not job." This is all going as Meredith is walking to find DR shepherd.

XXXXX

"Opps sorry did not see you there I was thinking" said Meredith as she goes to pick up the charts she knocked out of marks hands.

"No it is okay I should have looked where I was going". Said mark as her looks at Meredith

"Wait I know you OMG Meredith grey, wow I have not seen you in forever" said mark

"Yeah it has been a long time umm do you know where Derek is oh I mean DR. Shepherd is." Said Meredith

"Um yes I do but first let me buy you a cup of coffee it looks like you might need it and we must catch up". Said mark

"Umm thanks I guess. So what up with you?" Said Meredith

"Umm not much still looking for the right one. You know Derek lives in a trailer in the middle of the woods." said while sipping his coffee and seeing Meredith looking at her coffee.

"What is up with you look like you had a hard time since freshman year of high school."

"Um I have well you see um Ihavetwinsanddereksthefatherofthem". Said Meredith

"What say that much slower so I can understand you?" Said mark

"I have twins and Derek the father of them". Said Meredith

"Wait you mean omg he is going to flip when he finds out" Said mark

"I don't know how to tell he and I want my kids to have their father in there lives and I don't want to have the same childhood I had." Said Meredith

As Meredith and mark are talking Derek is waking up behind them and sees this dirty blonde sitting with mark. And he thinks he knows who it is.

When he goes over and his idea was conformed it was Meredith.

"Hey long time no see yeah and I just talked to bailey and you are on my service". Said Derek

"Um yeah I am so what is the history with the patient" said Meredith

"Um 16 Katie Bryce came in seizing and I can't find any thing wrong with her." Said Derek

"Could it be a ruptured ansyrem? Did she hit her head recently? "Said Meredith

"Umm yeah I think she did she said she fell while practicing for some pageant she is in. But let's go ask her and then go order a CT. said Derek as him and Meredith are walking away." Said Derek

Oh this is going to be fun and interesting well have to see what's going to happen thought mark

* * *

please review and i know my grammer sucks but im a teenager who does this for FUN. this is my way revelingn stress. so plesae dont not give me any more than i all ready have. aso if any out ther would like to be my beta or if you would like to correct my grammer for me message me and ill take it from there. and as ussual please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you to all who reviewed. um this chapter has stuff that i am goin to clear up before every starts asking question .addie never married derek and merith and addie are the same age and best frinds and addie lives in is like a father to meridith and took her in when mer was pregant.i know my grammer sucks but im a teenager who does this for FUN. this is my way revelingn stress. so plesae dont not give me any more than i all ready have. aso if any out ther would like to be my beta or if you would like to correct my grammer for me message me and ill take it from there. and as ussual please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write. and thank you to MerDerluver430,greysanatomyluv12,GA Jane Doe who reviewed.

* * *

"Hi Katie this is Dr. Grey she will be helping me one your case." said Derek

"Oh great now I'm going to be a pin cushion for her to practice on." said Katie

"You call when ever you need. And I have a question have you fallen recently. Said Derek

"Okay and Yeah I have fallen recently "Said Katie

"Okay Dr. grey is going to take you down for another CT. and ill meet you there." Said Derek

XXXXX

"So how old are you Katie?" Said Meredith

"I'm 17 and are you lost" said Katie

"No why?" Said Meredith

"We went up and down this hallway twice." said Katie

"No were lost I just can't remember where CT is. Never mind I found it." Said Meredith

XXXXX

"So what been going on lately with you" Said Derek

"Not much it is just I had a hard life ever since freshman year."

"I've heard" Said Derek

"From whom might I ask" Said Meredith

"My sister ally was in 11th and said the she heard you left school after freshman

Year." Said Derek

"Umm yeah I did I had personal issues to deal with." Said Meredith

"Ohh but your okay right." Said Derek

"Umm yes and no. we have to talk just me and you." Said Meredith

"But we are talking." Said Derek

"No WE have to talk There is some thing that I have to tell you and I would like to do it maybe over dinner." Said Meredith

"When do you get off?" Said Derek

"Not for another 36 hours." Said Meredith

"Oh okay Friday night then we can go out and have a talk?" Said Derek

"Yeah that would be nice." Said Meredith

"What you talking to mark about?" Said Derek

"Um nothing we were just catching up". (_Only if he knew I was confiding in his best friend that Derek is a father of two 13 year olds_) Said Meredith

"Omg she did have an aneurysm and it did burst. She needs surgery right now. Ill goes tell the parents and you go prep Katie and maybe you can scrub in." Said Derek

XXXX

As the surgery was going on and Meredith did get to scrub in. the scrub nurse gets a call from the pit!!

XXXX

"Dr. Grey umm your need in the pit." said the scrub nurse.

"Why??" Said Meredith

"There is a girl asking for you by the name of kaia and she is saying it is emergency." Said the scrub nurse

"May I go Dr. Shepherd?" Said Meredith

"Yes I was just going to close so yes you may leave but come back quick I want you to do the post op notes." said Derek

XXXXXX

Meredith pov

Why the hell is kaia her is Hayden here to. Was there an accident omg I really hope there is no brain injuries cuz than how am I going to explain then to him. Make it is a superficial injuries maybe I can get mark to help me since I told him about them or I can say I watching the kids for a fiend but ten why does kaia look just like I do and Hayden looks like Derek. Omg In soo much trouble.

XXXXXX

"Whoa grey what is the rush? Said mark

"No I just going to the pit." Said Meredith

"So am I, there is two 13 that need me to stitch them up."

"Ohh okay." Said Meredith

"Grey is there something you want to tell me."

"Those 13year olds might be my kids?!?" Said Meredith

"Oh so I get to meet mini Grey and mini Shepherd."

"Not so loud I don't want the whole place to know I have kids." Said Meredith

"Okay clam down lets go see how bad they are injured Don't worry I sure their fine all they might is my amazing skills." Said Mark

"yeah lets hope" Said Meredith

XXXXXXXX

"Grey I thought I told you were with DR Shepherd today." said Bailey

"I am but." Said Meredith

"But WHAT!?!?!" said Bailey

"I paged her down here "said chief Webber .

"Ohh sorry chief I did not know . "said Bailey

"Hey Richard thanks for covering for me and how are they? "Said Meredith

"There just bagged up Kaia called me when they were on there way here so I rushed them off in to a private room because I did not want the whole place to know about them or for you know to find out and I paged Dr. Slone to stitch them up." Said Chief Webber

"Thank you so much." Said Meredith

"No problem and I also called Adel to pick them up and keep them at our house till you get off tomorrow night."

"Omg thank you again where are they" Said Meredith

"Right through those doors."

"And now Dr. Slone I trust you with keeping this secret from Shepherd because Meredith is very special to me and so are her kids.

"I know and dr. grey all ready told me today about mini grey and mini Shepherd" said Mark

XXX

"Omg what happened Kaia". Said Meredith

"We were walking home and a car came out of no where and we jumped back and Hayden got cut by the broken glass on the side of the road and so did I" said Kaia

"So you are okay."

"Yeah the cuts were too deep and the one on my face looked very nasty. And I bleed all over my Kathy van Zeeland bag that you bought for Me." said Kaia

"I buy you a new one or maybe you can call up Addie and ask for one for starting middle school." Said Meredith

Cool .said Kaia.

"Um Dr. Slone is coming in to stitch you guys up Soon." Said Meredith

"Okay." said Kaia and Hayden.

XXX

After mark stitched up kaia and Hayden and Adel took them home. Meredith and mark had a talk

XXX

"Well grey I guess you and Derek made good kids" said Mark

"Yeah they are good and smart kids." Said Meredith

"You know that is not what I meant" said Mark

"Oh you mean their genetics were good to them"

"Yeah the girl look like you and the boy like Derek" said Mark

"Yeah they do." Said Meredith

"When are you going to tell him" said Mark

"Tell me what??" Said Derek

* * *

and once agin please review and i know my grammer sucks but im a teenager who does this for FUN. this is my way revelingn stress. so plesae dont not give me any more than i all ready have. aso if any out ther would like to be my beta or if you would like to correct my grammer for me message me and ill take it from there. and as ussual please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write. and thank you to MerDerluver430,greysanatomyluv12,GA Jane Doe who reviewed.


	5. AN

Author's note

i might be getting a beta but i dont know.

and my story is goin to be about 6-7 chapters not including this one

if any one has any ideas you are free to give me them. i write now writing the 5 chapter and a bit of writres block so i relly need the help.

you can message me with any ideas.


	6. Chapter 5

thank you to my newly found beta reader eddielova09. and my reviewers. um my writers block has some what as ussual please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write.

* * *

"Is there something you two keeping from me?" Derek asked.

"Derek calm down it is not what you think" said Mark

"What I think is that you know something that I should know" said Derek

"Yeah it is something that you should know but I won't tell you because it is for Meredith to tell you." Said Mark

Meredith approached the two who looked to be in an in-depth conversation. "Umm Derek is there somewhere quite where we can talk." Said Meredith

"Yeah my office?" Said Derek

"Okay I meet you there and Mark can you come with me? I think I going to need moral support." Said Meredith

"Yeah come on the faster we break the news the faster we can get back to work." Said Mark

XXXX

"What is the thing you two are keeping from me?" asked Derek.

"Derek you might want to sit down for this." said Mark.

"Umm Derek when we, umm, had sex 13 ½ years ago. . . um, I think we did not use protection or um, possibly the condom broke and you see, uhhh, I got pregnant." Meredith finally choked out.

"You were WHAT??" Derek screamed.

"I was pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl." Said Meredith to more inform him.

"Wait are you saying that I'm a father?" Asked Derek with disbelief in his eyes.

"Yeah their names are Hayden and Kaia." Said Meredith.

"Wait Kaia as in the one who was calling you from the pit." Said Derek.

"Yeah Hayden and her were brought in to the pit after a car almost hit them and caused them to fall and need stitches." Said Meredith.

Derek then turned to Mark. "You knew that Meredith had kids?" Derek asked.

"No, well yes, I just found out today and I was the one who stitched up them." Said Mark.

"You got to meet them before I did?" Said Derek getting visibly angry.

"Derek I told him only because I wanted to know a way to tell you about them and when we were in CT and I said we had to talk. That was when I going to tell you about them." Meredith interrupted.

"Why did you not tell me earlier?" Derek asked.

"I did not know how to and I did not know where you were or how to contact you. Your sisters never met me other than Nancy and she hated me. What did you expect me to do show up at your house and say 'yeah I am your son's ex girlfriend and yeah I pregnant with his children.'?" Said Meredith.

"Umm okay now I understand why you did not tell me. Question when I can meet them?" Derek wanted to know.

"They are at Adel's and the chief's house and they will be there till tomorrow night." Said Meredith.

"Do they know I exist?" Derek asked. He hoped they did.

"Yeah I told them that you were still alive but I did not know where you were and if you were still single." Said Meredith with her head down. "Come by Friday night to 141 Crowntree Lane. And I'll tell them tomorrow night that I found their father and that you're coming by Friday."Meredith added, knowing she couldn't keep Derek out of her children's lives. "And I would like if we can keep our lives outside of the hospital separate from the ones inside the hospital because I do not want people to think you are giving me any special treatment." When she was done Meredith looked up at Derek.

"Okay fine but one thing does either of them look like me?" Derek wanted to know. The whole time he had been thinking of what both of them looked like.

"Yeah Hayden does. And I think you might want to invest in a credit card with a large limit." Meredith said with a grin.

"Why??" Said Derek

"Your daughter has a tendency to shop and like expensive things." Said Meredith before she left his office.

XXXXXXX

"Okay so Dr. Grey get on those post op notes." Said Derek.

"Will do Dr. Shepherd." Said Meredith.

XXXX

Meredith POV

That was easier than I expected. I really hope the kids want see him and I really hope to mend things with Derek so everything can work out so the kids have a good childhood.

XXX

Derek's POV

Wow I am father not to one but two kids. I have to call my mom. No I think I'll wait.

I have to buy them something maybe just give them cash or I'll go shopping with them one day. What do they like? Does Hayden like fishing. Do they have any special interests?

So many things I wish I knew. I was so stupid. I should have not broken up with her back in high school. I should have called her after graduation to see if she was okay. I should have known . I'm stupid.

* * *

please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write. i would like 2-3 reviews


	7. Chapter 6

thank you to my newly found beta reader eddielova09. and my reviewers. ussual please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write.

* * *

After a long 36 hours and only 6 1/2 hours to prepare for Derek's arrival, she has to clean and make sure every thing was neat and tidy.

"Hayden and Kaia can you please come here?" Meredith asked.

"Hey mom what's up?" Hyaden wondered.

"Hey what do you need. Have you seen my Louis Vuitton bag?" Kaia wanted to know.

"Remember I told you I don't know where your dad was." said Meredith.

"Yeah" Kaia and Hayden answered together.

"Well I found him. Well I wasn't looking for him but he is my boss. Also he wants to meet you guys." said Meredith.

"No way, no I don't want to see him." exclaimed Hayden.

"Cool. Is he rich?" asked Kaia.

"Is that all you care about is money and your stupid designer bags. You are such a fashion whore." Hayden said hatefully to his sister.

"Well you're a stupid head." Replied Kaia.

"Nice come back, Geekziod" said Hayden.

"Oh it takes one to know one." Kaia said.

"ENOUGH you two. You will be civil and respectful. And yes Kaia, he has money." Meredith said angrily.

"He left you. Why are you letting him back in our lives?" Hayden said as he looked at his mother with care.

"Yeah why does he want back in our lives? It's not like I really care, though." Kaia said backing up her brother.

"He wants back in our lives because e never knew I was pregnant. We broke up right before he graduated high school and I was still a freshman. Then about a 2 months after our break up I missed my period. I went to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant. By then your father had already left for collage and I did not know how to contact him" Meredith stated.

"Fine, but I still don't want to meet him." Hayden said dryly.

"Oh okay, do I need to get dressed up or will jeans and nice shirt work." Kaia asked making sure she wouldn't be overly dressed.

"Um jeans and a nice shirt would be fine" said Meredith taken aback by her daughter's coolness with the situation and son's hostility.

XXX

Hearing the doorbell Meredith yelled to her kids. "Hayden can you get the door?" she asked.

"Sure mom." Answered Hayden, who did really want to.

As Hayden open the door he spots Derek standing in the doorway.

Derek looked at the young kid who answered the door. "Umm hi. I guess you are Hayden. Is Mer- I mean your mom- around? I'm your-"

Hayden cut him off. "I know who you are and don't even try sucking up I already don't like you." Hayden stated.

"Uhh, can I come in?" Derek asked.

"Sure whatever my mom invited you." Said Hayden.

"Mom I am going Ryan's house." Hayden yelled up to his mom.

"Oh no you're not. You are staying right here." Meredith said as she came down the stairs.

"But why?" Hayden said in a fake whiny voice.

"Why? Because that man is your father and go get Kaia for me."

"Yeah whatever." And Hayden went upstairs to find his sister.

"Ke (**A/N Hayden nickname for kaia**) get down our father is here." said Hayden in the most condescending voice.

"Oh okay I be down in a few." Said Kaia.

XX

"So I never thought I would see you in a house this big" said Derek as he looked around.

"Yeah it was my mothers." Meredith said.

"How is Ellis?" Derek wanted to know.

"Umm fine she is just peachy. Well actually she has early on set Alzheimer's." said Meredith with almost no emotion.

"Ohh I am sorry." Derek said with compassion in his voice.

"It is fine." said Meredith.

"Hi I'm Kaia" said Kaia as she sat down between Derek and Meredith.

"Hi I'm Derek you can call me that or dad if you prefer." Derek said as he looked at the young girl.

"Umm I stick with Derek for now, mom where is Hayden" asked Kaia

"He is probably in his room. I will go get him. Why don't you stay and talk to your father?" Meredith suggested.

"Okay" said Kaia

XXX

As Meredith left the kitchen she heard some talking.

"So Kaia what is your favorite subject in school?" Derek asked thinking he should start slow.

"Umm well, I like history and science. Now I have a question for you. Do you love my mom" said Kaia.

"Umm I loved a long time ago and I still have feelings for her. I hope we can maybe start seeing each other again. I know I made a big mistake all those years ago and now I realized it and I am trying to make it better. Does that answer your question? So what is your favorite food?" Said Derek wanting to steer away from the topic of Meredith.

"Umm yeah it does. And like pizza. What about you?" Kaia wondered.

"I personally like Mac and cheese." Said Derek with a grin.

XXX

"Hayden can I come in?" Meredith asked as she knocked.

"Yeah whatever it is your house." Hayden replied.

"Why are you so mean to Derek?" said Meredith

"I don't want to lose you and I'm afraid that he might want to take us away." Said Hayden truthfully.

"Ohh sweetie that will never happen." Said Meredith reassuringly. "Are you okay now?" Meredith saw Hayden nod. "Why don't you came down and get to know Derek?"

"Sure" Said Hayden as he got up and found his sister and father downstairs. "Um I sorry I was mean to you." Hayden apologized.

Derek nodded and hoped his son was finally coming around. "It is okay come sit me. Your sister and I were just talking."

"Kaia can you come here I need help with the laundry." Meredith hollered from a different room.

"Oh okay mom." Kaia said and got up to find her mother.

"So Hayden what is your favorite subject in school?" said Derek. He thought it would be best to start with the same question he did with Kaia.

"Umm I like math and science. Now I have a question for you. Why did you leave my mom" Hayden wanted to know.

"Well I was graduating high school and I guess I thought I could not handle a long distance relationship. I had no idea she was pregnant. Does that answer your question? So what is your favorite food?" Said Derek again wanting to shift the conversation away from Meredith.

"Umm yeah it does answer it. And I like Mac and cheese. What about you?" Said Hayden being polite.

"I like Mac and cheese too" Said Derek with a smile.

XX

Later that night after they all had pizza and the kids were in there rooms getting ready for bed.

XX

"Thank you for letting me to get to know them" Derek said as he was getting ready to leave.

"You welcome they are half yours." Meredith reminded.

"Yeah they are" Said Derek remembering the things he has in common with his kids.

"I just wish we could have kept up our relationship" Meredith muttered.

"Umm me too." Said Derek.

"You know I never stopped loving you." Said Meredith at almost a whisper.

"Me too" Derek returned.

"Well maybe we can go on a date next time your off?" Said Derek taking a chance.

"Yeah maybe" Meredith said as she shut the door behind Derek.

* * *

please review and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write. umm for this chapter i would like 3-4 reviews.


	8. Chapter 7

thank you to all who reviewed. thanks to my beta reader eddielova09. and my reviewers. ussual please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write.

* * *

After Derek left Meredith's house he decided to called Mark.

"Hey" Derek said after Mark answered.

"Hey how did meeting the kids go?" Mark asked.

"Good, Kaia is nice and opened right up to me. Hayden was a little reluctant but Meredith talked to him and then he opened up." Derek informed him.

"So it went good then." Mark said.

"Yeah but I feel like Meredith is still mad at me." Said Derek

"Of course she is mad at you. You were the dumb ass who dumped her and left her to raise twins by herself."

"Okay but I asked if maybe we could go out." Derek told Mark.

"And she said??" Mark wanted to know.

"She said maybe."

"Don't push her, you don't want to push her away just after you learned about your kids." warned Mark.

"WHY are you giving me dating advice?"

"I'm not, but I just saying if you push her she might rebel and take your kids away again"

"Oh okay but one thing do you think you can get her on your service tomorrow? She opened up to you once and maybe she will do it again." Derek asked.

"Yeah whatever man. See you tomorrow."

"Bye" Derek said as he hung up the phone.

XXXXX

"Good night Kaia and thank you for being so nice to Derek I know he is trying." Said Meredith as she tucked her into bed.

"Is he going to move in with us? Or will we moving? And are you going to start dating him?" Kaia asked quickly.

"What is with all these questions? And get to bed." said Meredith with a smile.

"Okay good night and have fun tomorrow at work." Said Kaia.

"Okay and thanks. Make sure you guys get to school on time." Meredith warned.

"Hey Hayden can I talk to you" Meredith said as she entered his room.

"Yeah what's up?" Hayden asked.

"You know I love you and I'll never put you harm's way, right?" asked Meredith.

"I know but he thinks he can walk in to our lives and he should be part of it, just because he supplied part of our DNA." said Hayden.

"Okay I understand that you are angry but sleep on it. He just wants to try and get to know you." Meredith told him.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight and I love you" Meredith said as she was walking towards the door.

"I love you too" said Hayden. Meredith smiled as she shut the door to her son's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith POV

I hate mornings. Why can't I just stay home and sleep? I hope I am not on Derek service today I really just want to be on some else is service.

XX

"Grey snap out of it" Bailey scolded as she saw Meredith's far off gaze.

"Sorry I was just thinking." Meredith said as an excuse.

"Well think on your own time."

"Will do." Meredith answered.

"Rounds people, let's move." Bailey warned.

"Grey present." Bailey said to Meredith.

"Samantha Jetty, 16 year old female, 3rd degree burns to her face and neck. Dr. Sloan will be performing a skin graft today." Meredith said proud she didn't mess it up.

"Grey you're on it." Said Bailey as she turned to leave.

"Why does she get all the good cases?" Alex whined.

XXX

"Dr. Sloan I'm on your service today." Meredith said when she found Mark at the nurses' station.

"Yeah I know I requested you" Mark said barely looking up from his paper work.

"Why?" Meredith asked.

"Because Derek wants me to talk to you." Mark said finally looking up.

"Ohh does he want to know more secrets about my personal life?" said Meredith with a frown.

"No, he just wants me to talk to you."

"Yeah right what does he really want?" Meredith asked suspiciously.

"He wants to go on a date with you." Mark finally admitted.

"I said maybe to him last night."

"Go prep the patient and maybe I'll let you scrub in." Mark said jokingly.

"Fine whatever but tell him my answer is yes I will go on a date with him only if he stops making me have special treatment." said Meredith as she walked away.

XXX

The surgery was a success they fixed the girl's face.

XXX

"Wow, that was amazing." Meredith said still on a surgery high.

"I know. I am god." Mark said with his signature grin.

"You're funny." Meredith giggled.

"Go do post up notes and I'll see you later."

"Okay." said Meredith with a smile she thought will never disappear from her face.

* * *

pleases review

please review and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write. umm for this chapter i would like 3-4 reviews.


	9. AN 2

Author's note

i been having a hard time wrtting the past few chapters.

i starting divers ed tmrrow i would like to know if any wants to help me co write this story

or

if any one has ideas for this story i could uses them.

so i in the process of writhin the 8th cahapter and there will be a gap in between updates.


	10. Chapter 8

im soooo sorry it took soo long for me to update. i had and still have family issues and ill update as soon as possible and i hoping to finish by september before i officaly become a juinor in hs. thank you to all who reviewed. thanks to my beta reader eddielova09. and my reviewers. ussual please review. and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write.

* * *

It is all go for a date with you know who." Mark said to Derek.

"Good but what will she do with the kids?" Derek wanted to know.

"They're 13 years old." Mark said rolling his eyes.

"That is my point. They are 13 years old."

"How much trouble can they get in?" Mark asked him seriously.

"I don't know. But if my son is anything like I was when I was his age…" Derek said trailing off.

"Okay now I know what you're talking about." said Mark with a chuckle. "So what do you want me to do? Babysit them or something." He added.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Derek said taking up his offer.

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Shepherd" Meredith said getting their attention. "The post op notes are done. Also about the date, I really don't want to leave the kids alone."

"Oh I was just saying how I hope Mark is free tomorrow night so he could watch the kids." said Derek.

"Oh sure, volunteer me to watch them." Mark said sarcastically.

"Yeah I volunteer you."

"Yes I could watch them. But what is in it for me?" Mark finally agreed.

"I don't know, I will think about it." Derek said thinking.

"You will only have to watch Hayden. Kaia is going to New York to visit my friend Addie for the weekend. School out for a week since it is 4th July." Meredith stated.

"Oh so it will be only guy time." Mark said with a grin.

"Yeah, guy time." Meredith nodded.

"So what would we do?" Mark asked.

"I heard they have fireworks over the harbor. Maybe you can take out him out to eat before the fireworks." Derek suggested.

"Okay, I guess guy time will be fun." Mark shrugged.

"I will you pick him up around 5:30. We should be home around 11, so you can either come back to the house after the fireworks or you can keep out till then." Said Meredith.

"Oh I plan on keeping him out since you two might end up doing the horizontal tango." Said Mark said with a grin.

Derek shook his head, "The horizontal mambo." He corrected Mark.

XXXXX

"Thanks moms letting me go see Addie this week." Said Kaia.

"You're welcome. Have fun, and call when you get to the gate also when you get to New York so I know you got there in one piece." Meredith said motherly.

"Yeah sure." Kaia agreed.

"And make sure Addie calls me to let me know you found her, and be careful." Meredith warned.

"Bye mom." Kaia said as she hugged Meredith.

"Bye." Meredith said returning the hug.

XXXXXX

"So where do you want to go?" Mark asked Hayden.

"I am fine with pizza or something." Hayden shrugged.

"Do you want to eat before or after the fireworks?"

"I guess after because Mom and, umm, Derek are going to need all time they can to catch up. If you catch my drift." Hayden said smirking.

"Yeah I do." Mark said with a chuckle. "Do you like movies?" Mark added.

"Yeah why?" Hayden asked.

"How about we eat first, go to the fireworks, and then to see a movie. Maybe the new Harry Potter movie, or something."

"Cool, I'm down with that." Hayden said walking along with Mark.

* * *

pleases review

please review and once agin thanks to GA JANE DOE for giving me this story to write.


	11. Chapter AN

Author's note

i sorry to say but i temperlry goin to put this story on hold due to family issues and also waht i witnessee tonight.i need to get over a loss of a guss guss ( a cat that was stuck by a car and had to be but to sleep due to the injreies it got.) even through i did not know that cat peronaly every day i would run past it on my run and it would be laying on the sidewalk or under a van that was alwasy parked from like 3:30-10:00. so it always hasd a save haven till tonight when it was hit by a car. i know that is no execuse for me to write but all i want to do is cry and take care of my 50 bug bites from laying on the groud waiting for the cops to arrive to help the cat. so if every can be patient with me i will promise to add a cahpter beofre aug 14 but keep guss guss in your hearts and rembere if you hit a cat or any animal pleases stop and do the right thing and call 911 or bring it to a animal shelter so the right thing could be done

- mel (HHS princess)


	12. Chapter 9

as i promised here is chapter 9. soo review and thanks to my betareader eddielova09 and to the person who gave me the story GA JANE DOE.

* * *

"So how is the intern year going for you?" Derek asked.

"It's been okay I been mostly on your service so I haven't seen a lot of things." Meredith said truthfully.

"Oh sorry I'll stop requesting you and I'll tell Mark to do the same." Derek took a deep breath. "Have you told any of the other interns about the kids?" He asked.

"No I feel they would treat me different." Meredith shrugged.

"I sure they would not treat you any different."

"Yeah, they all ready think of me as the special one with all the attention from you and Mark." Meredith said with a grin.

"Oh okay."

"So, how is living in the woods?" Meredith asked.

"It's great and peaceful." Derek said with his thoughts drifting back to his trailer.

"I was wondering if in a couple of weeks I can take the kids out so I could get to know better." Derek asked.

"I guess that would be fine." said Meredith.

"And the second thing is, I want to tell my mother about them." Derek said while looking at Meredith for her reaction.

"Ohh" said Meredith not knowing what to say.

"If I tell her then she will want to meet them." Derek added.

"Ohh" said Meredith again not knowing what to say.

"So is it a yes or a no." Derek wanted to know the answer.

"Umm I not too sure about telling your mom just yet due to the fact that were not even dating or engaged. Won't she think I am just playing you? " said Meredith

"Ohh" Said Derek

"Soooo what's good here?" Asked Meredith.

"Um I heard the crispy chicken salad was good." Suggested Derek.

"Okay I'll have that." said Meredith with a grin.

"And I'll have same." Said Derek as he smiled.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"Yes, two crispy chicken salads. And two waters please."

"Okay I'll bring the drinks and the food soon." Said the waitress before she left.

"Thanks" Said Derek.

XXX

"So did you like the movie and fireworks?" asked Hayden.

"Yeah I did" said Mark. "So, do you want to head home or do you want ice cream?"

"I'll take the ice cream since it is only 10. Plus I want to give them more time to be with each other." said Hayden.

"Okay." said Mark. "Do you like Derek?" Mark asked hoping he would get a straight answer.

"Yeah I do, but I have only spent 4hrs with him." said Hayden.

XXX

"So what do you want to do?" Said Derek.

"Um talk." Meredith answer.

"But we all ready did that." Said Derek with his McDreamy smile.

"I know but I feel talking might let us get to know each other again." said Meredith.

"Okay" Derek shrugged. "But question, have you ever had any boyfriends since the kids were born?"

"No, they usual run when I mention 2 kids."

"Oh" Said Derek.

"So I was thinking Mark in probably going to keep Hayden out late, so we could possibly… umm… maybe, have sex." Derek said with a grin.

"Oh I know." said Meredith.

"So do you want to have sex?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. My body is saying yes but my mind is saying no. I think we should give it a whirl" said Meredith with a seductive grin.

* * *

please review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	13. Chapter 13

as i promised here is chapter 10 sorry it took soo long to post i been soo busy with schoool

* * *

"Oh my god. That was… wow." Meredith said as she was laying in bed trying to catch her breath.

"Umm you can stay that." said Derek who was lying next to Meredith. "What does this mean?" He asked as he turned to face Meredith.

"Um… nothing but meaningless sex, I guess." Meredith said truthfully.

"So you don't feel anything between us?" He asked surprised.

"I do feel something between us but," Meredith started to say but paused.

"But what?" Derek asked.

"I don't want the kids to think that I am going out with you for them and not for me." She said not looking into his eyes.

"But you like me right?" Derek asked.

"No." Meredith stated.

"What?" asked Derek surprised.

"I love you." said Meredith looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Meredith" said Derek before he kissed her.

XXXX

"So what do you think they are doing?" Hayden asked.

"Umm possibility adult stuff." Mark said getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Like sex?" Asked Hayden.

"How do you know that word?" Mark asked surprised.

"I am in middle school and I do watch TV." Hayden said.

"Oh okay. But do you think they're doing it?" Mark asked.

"Quite possibility, because only my mom's bedroom light on." Said Hayden as he looked up at his house.

"Okay." Said Mark.

"Well, I see you soon." Said Hayden as he turned to face Mark. "And thanks for the ice cream and movie."

"No problem kid. Here is my cell number is you ever need to talk about girls or anything." Mark said handing Hayden a slip of paper with his number on it.

"Thanks and bye." Said Hayden as he walked into his house.

XXXX

"Mom I home." Hayden shouted as he walked through the door.

"Oh my god! Derek what time is it?" Meredith asked frantically as she tried to find her clothes.

"12:30" Derek answered.

"Hayden is home and your still here!" Meredith said trying not to scream.

"Mom where are you?" Hayden asked as he walked thru the house.

"Umm in the bedroom." Meredith shouted back.

"Ohh… well good night mom and good night Derek if you're in there." Hayden said as he walked by his mother's room and into his own.

XXXX

Hayden goes on his computer and emails Kaia

To princess_kaia _17 from hayden_170

Hey how is New York? Say hi to Addie for me? And just to let you know mom and Derek had or is having sex at this moment?

To hayden_170 from princess_kaia_17

NYC is great Addie says hi back and omg do you think they're going get together and we can have a big happy family. Oh and go on aim so we can talk faster

XXX

princess_kaia _17 entered

hayden_170: entered

princess_kaia _17: do you think he is going to stay forever and ever

hayden_170: I don't know but I hope so

princess_kaia _17: yeah I like Derek so much

hayden_170: so do I

hayden_170: so did you get anything new

princess_kaia _17: yes a new outfit and 1 new pocket book

hayden_170: yeah cool

princess_kaia _17: bye and good night and reminded mom that I have to be picked up tomorrow after noon 3:30

hayden_170: kay bye and good night

* * *

you know what to do please review :)


	14. important to read

okay i know i have not updated in a while and i will probley not i been having a major writing block and i have tons of hw to do a projects so i sorry to say i goin to put this story on hitias till atleast christmas break and then i might just write a chapter but im not promising anything.


	15. An read plez

Dear all readers, I have decide to put this story on permanent hiatus because I just not that in to (grey's) it any more. I sorry:( . i was thinking if some wants to take the story and continue they can just message me and ill give it to you. If no one wants it I just going to remove it.

~ HHSprincess


End file.
